When A Killing Starts
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Weed comes across Dan Phantom, who then decides to torture him. Will Jerome save his friend? Or will it be to late? Rated M for good reasons!


**_I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR GINGA DENSETSU WEED!_**

**_Before I begin, I would just like to point out some things:_**

**_#1. I really LOVE the idea of something pure and innocent and something totally devil look alike crossing paths. So I thought what would have happened if Weed and Dan crossed paths?_**

**_#2. Let me know if I got either one of them out of character. Dan may seem more "playful" in my story and might talk alot before torturing Weed. Just as a fair warning!_**

**_#3. If you're wondering how Dan can understand Weed, let's just say it's because he's full ghost, okay?_**

**_#4. _****_WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH, BLOOD, TORTURE, AND VIOLENCE!_**

Weed stood to his paws, stretching out his small body. His large blue eyes scanned the Ohu lands around him. Everything seemed peaceful. The night was dark with thousands of stars and a full moon shining above him. His friends were asleep. Weed could hear their soft heavy breathing.

Then, Weed sensed something. It wasn't another dog or even a wolf or a bear. It was something he literally felt was wrong. He could almost feel the powerful, yet dark and evil aura surrounding whatever it was.

Weed, out of curiosity, decided to check it out. He had just come across the Sakura tree - or what used to be the Sakura tree. In its place was burning, smoke scented, flaming wood.

Weed gasped in horror. "My mother's tree," he gasped, almost choking on his fear. "What the hell happened?"

Dark demonic laughter echoed above Weed. The blue Akita/Kishu pup glanced up at whatever was hovering over him. What he saw would haunt his imagination.

At first, he only saw the eyes. Red, dark, lusting for power and destruction - eyes that reminded Weed of Kaibutsu.

He soon saw the pale blue skin, almost similar to his fur. A strange outfit suited the ghost, along with a cape. In the middle of the suit was a white "D". Weed didn't know what it meant, only that the . . . _thing _bearing it was going to be a thousand times worse than anything he had ever faced.

Weed saw the arm and leg muscles of the creature, powerful looking. The pup felt like it could have crushed the life out of any dog with just one squeeze if it had ever got its arms around one.

A cape flowed behind the _thing_ like bat wings. Weed watched in horrified amazement as the black gloves of the creature glowed an errie green. The creature shot a bright energy beam at the ground, which then exploded into a large crater.

Weed leaped back in fear, realizing what the arrival of this creature meant. This thing looked like it was ready to destroy anything and everything in its path and enjoy it.

The creature landed on the ground, looming over the blue Akita pup with a height over seven feet. And Weed didn't even reach the shoulder of a couple of his friends.

Then, Weed felt a fear that Kaibutsu didn't even give him. This creature was a thousand times worse than Kaibutsu ever could be. He could see the evil - evil that matched the devil himself - in the thing's dark smile. He could see the power - power that could easily over throw Akakabuto by a mile - that shadowed the creature's eyes.

The creature leered down at Weed. "Hello, pup," he mocked a greeting.

Weed, struggling to maintain his stature, glared at the creature. "What - Who are you?"

The creature chuckled - a sound that could have given Kaibutsu the chills. "I'm Dan Phantom," the creature answered. "It dosen't matter what they name me by. They all die."

Weed looked at Dan with desperation. "Why do you do this?"

Dan's eyes flashed red. "I enjoy it. I just love-" Weed clearly heard the mocking in the word "love", "the idea of people screaming and begging for mercy and watching them suffer as I tear them apart."

Weed couldn't understand it. Maybe if he could talk to this creature, it would see another light. "Maybe if you showed them mercy they would show the same to you."

"Mercy?" Dan laughed. He shot an ecto ray at the blue Akita pup, who was thrown fifteen feet away as soon as the ecto ray blasted him. Weed struggled to stand up, but soon failed as soon as his wounds started to bleed heavily.

Dan was in front of Weed in less than a blink of an eye, leering down at him with a mouth full of fangs that replaced the canine teeth. "Do you see any mercy in my eyes, runt? I've lost my mercy for others when I lost my humanity. All I have time for now is showing others fear and pain. And you're going to be no more differrent than any of the others than were killed."

Weed glared at the creature, struggling to stand up from his wounds. However, the pain he had felt was greater than that when Hougen had beat him to the point of bleeding. "You won't get away with killing me. The soldiers of Ohu will make short work of you."

Dan snickered. "'Soldiers of Ohu'? You mean more mutts like yourself? How pathetic. I tossed you away with one blast of my ecto ray. What makes you think any other mutt will even come close to my power?"

Weed began to answer, but Dan grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. "The answer's simple, runt. There is no one out there that can match my power. Not even a mutt like yourself."

Dan dropped Weed on the ground, but as soon as the pup was about to stand up, the creature kicked Weed away with one simple flick of his foot. Weed was tossed another twenty feet away.

Dan cackled. "So boring. Most of my victims at least _attempted_ to put up a fight."

"Never underestimate the spirit of an Ohu dog," Weed snarled. He struggled to his feet and made a lunge for Dan, who merely tilted his head an inch to the side, avoiding Weed's sharp fangs.

Turning around, Dan picked up Weed by the back of the neck and squeezed. Weed gasped and cried out in agony, struggling in Dan's grasp. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Gladly," Dan grinned demonically, throwing Weed high into the air and watching as the blue pup came crashing down on his back. A sickening crack echoed through out the night and Weed yelled in hideous pain.

"What a crash landing," Dan leered with a snicker.

Weed couldn't even stand up. He was paralyzed. The thought of it filled him with a horror he had never felt before. He wasn't able to do anything other than lie there and wait to die.

Dan walked over to the pup, leering down at him with his red eyes. "Say good bye, runt." Then, allowing his glove to gleam with ectoplasmic energy, he shot Weed. Where Weed's head had once been, there was now nothing but a bloodied stump in its place.

"Weed!" A voice cried out from behind Dan. The ghost sneered and turned around to face Weed's pack of dogs. Kyoushiro and Gin were the first to react.

"You fucking bastard!" Kyoushiro raged, making an enraged leap for Dan's throat. However, Dan merely shot an ecto ray at the scarred Kishu, causing massive wounds to open in his white fur. However, despite his wounds, he managed to struggle to his feet. "I'll kill you!"

Dan laughed evilly at those words. "Sorry, dog. You can't kill what's already dead."

"Weed was our Leader!" Hiro growled. "How dare you? I'll rip your balls off, you bastard!"

Dan snickered. "Go ahead and try."

"You'll pay for killing my son!" Gin's voice shot through the darkness. While Dan was focused on the dogs below him, Gin had circled around him and leaped into the air, unleashing his Battouga.

However, just as it looked as if Dan's end was near, the ghost spun around with a speed that was even greater than Akame's, stretched out a hand and caught Gin by the throat. "Nice try, old man," the phantom shook his head in a taunting manner. "But, unfortunately, you were too slow."

Gin glared right back into the eyes of his assailant. "I'm not alone, ghost."

Dan laughed. "And that's really supposed to mean something to me?!"

Then, a white blur came from behind Dan. It was Akame! However, his speed only proved to fail as the Kishu went right through Dan without even causing the slightest bit of damage. As Akame hit the ground with his paws, he gaped up at the demonic ghost above him. "What is that thing?"

Dan tsked tsked in mock disappointment. "You should really use your eyes, dog. What does pale skin and can't be harmed by any physical attacks mean to you?"

"He's a ghost," someone growled from behind the dogs and the phantom. Everyone turned their heads to see the ghost of a white and black German Shepherd with a missing ear appear.

"Jerome!" Every dog cried out in shock and surprise.

Jerome glared daggers at Dan. "You've killed one of my best comrades. My _leader_. I will not hesitate to kill you right where you stand!"

Dan only cackled. "You can try. But your _pathetic_ attempt will only prove to fail." The demonic ghost paused only to grin horribly at Jerome. "Just like your damned friend Weed."

Jerome instantly lunged for the phantom's throat. Dan, only smirking, raised a hand in order to blast at Jerome with an ecto ray. However, Jerome was a hell of a lot smarter than the ghost knew. He faced his body towards the ground and bounced up with his hind legs, wrapping his fangs around the phantom's chest. Dan cried out in surprise, but soon continued to grin. He simply phased, allowing Jerome's fangs to phase through him without causing any damage. As soon as Jerome landed on the ground, Dan shot at Jerome - or so Jerome thought.

There was a blast of energy and Weed's dogs were thrown away by the impact, covered in deep, hideous wounds. Jerome gasped and glared up at the phantom. "Leave them!" he demanded. "Your fight is with me!"

Dan sneered. "True, but where's the fun is I can't endanger a few lives?"

Jerome closed his eyes. "Weed. I know you won't approve of what I'm about to do. But there is no such thing as making peace - not with this devil. I'll have to end his undead life."

Dan laughed demonically. "_Oh please_! All of you dogs are so damned _weak_! Not even if you're a ghost dog like Cujo can you even compare with my power!" With a war like cry, Phantom sped down to face Jerome. "Here's your death!"

Jerome stared up at the phantom. He didn't need to strike, at least not yet. He had to wait for an opportunity. He just had to wait for that second.

That one second . . .

"Jerome!" Gin yelled.

"Are you just going to let him kill you?" Kyoushiro demanded.

"React!" Rocket shouted.

Jerome responded without looking at his comrades. "I will."

Dan, once again, cackled. "That's right! Take your death like a true dog!"

"NOW!" Jerome shouted. With a blinding speed, one that Dan didn't even see coming, he leaped into the air, meeting Dan face to face. Then, opening his jaws, he clamped his fangs around Dan's face. There was a loud **_splitchk_** as soon as Jerome's fangs sank into the head of the phantom. Then, with about as much strength as he could muster, and with a powerful yank of his head, Jerome _tore the head right off the neck of Dan Phantom._

As soon as the body of the phantom and Jerome landed on the ground, Jerome spat out the head of the ghost. His grey eyes glared with bright hatred down at the head of the ghost. "That's what you deserve for killing off my comrade, you fucking piece of shit."

For a moment, it would have seemed as if time had froze. Then, all at once, the dogs of Ohu gathered around Jerome, howling with celebration. Sighing with relief, Jerome looked back over at the head of the phantom. "Let's go," he responded.

However, as soon as all of the dogs walked away none of them ever noticed the head of a certain maniacal phantom's mouth slowly began to grin. The mouth moved, a horrid spine chilling snicker escaping from the mouth.

**How was it? Did I keep Dan in character? Was it way too dark? Was it good? Bad? Please review!**


End file.
